1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to video games and video games of chance. More specifically, the present invention relates to gaining devices that generate random combinations of symbols and provide a win indication if the random combination generated corresponds to one of a plurality of predetermined winning combinations, and also to video game devices wherein players may input control commands and interact directly with the game images. Further, the present invention also pertains to video entertainment and gaming systems that utilize a plurality of video terminals at remote player locations capable of interacting with each other through a central location.
2. Description of Prior Art
Games of chance are widely known in prior art. These devices include video and mechanical slot machines, video poker, video blackjack, and many other games of chance that use randomly generated images as the entertainment component of a game of chance.
Generally, slot gaming devices, whether mechanical or video style, are configured to present to a player three or more rotatable reels arranged side by side in a two dimensional plane. The outer peripheral surfaces of the reels have disposed thereon a series of symbols, such as a lemon, a plum, a bell, a melon, a star, a cherry, a bar, or the like. Video poker, and other card gaming devices, present a line of card images in a two-dimensional plane to the player in response to one or more button presses.
In both the mechanical and video type gaming devices, the player inserts a form of currency into the machine and activates the reels or the video display by pressing a button or pulling a handle located on the side of the machine. After the reels have stopped or after the video display has stabilized, a determination is made as to whether the combination of displayed symbols matches one of several predetermined combinations. If a match is sensed, the machine will produce a particular combination or payout of a number of tokens in relation to the odds that that particular combination will occur.
While these machines provide a good deal of excitement to the player in attempting to obtain a winning combination, the images cannot be interacted with by the player in any manner other than choosing a xe2x80x9cdealxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdrawxe2x80x9d option, or, in rare cases, a player is allowed to choose a preset image in a second level game that may provide a extra chance to win credits or currency.
Video game systemsxe2x80x94as opposed to video gaming (games of chance) systemsxe2x80x94provide skill-based entertainment, wherein the player is rewarded with points or credits following successful interaction with the game elements. First person shooting games are also well known in prior art in the video game industry. In these types of games, as in most current video games, the player is operating within a virtual three-dimensional world that adds tremendous realism to the experience. Games of chance have not previously incorporated virtual interactive three-dimensional game environment technology. The present invention incorporates and applies this level of realism to games of chance.
As disclosed in the following patents, herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, the basic premises of chance games, combined chance and skill, and multiple player chance games are disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,053, as issued to Vazquez, Jr., et al, a combination skill and chance based gaming device is disclosed that provides certain machine predetermined winning combinations of symbols in combination with others that are player selectable. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,049, as issued to Wichinsky, et al., A gaming machine is disclosed that combines a random selection feature with a skill feature to allow the player to utilize his ability to manipulate the skill feature to improve his chances of winning on the gaming machine. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,904, as issued to Graves, a multiple player interactive gaming system is disclosed that allows players at remote gaming terminals to interact with an identical series of choices.
Since it is a requirement in most regulatory jurisdictions that games of chance not incorporate skill as a factor in determining the win or lose outcome of a game of chance, the degree of image targeting mechanical input command controls and the three dimensional game play characteristics incorporated in skill based video games have never been integrated into video games of chance.
The present invention combines key entertainment and interactive elements of skill based video games with the random image generation characteristics of games of chance, in a unique and novel way, to satisfy regulatory requirements, and simultaneously provide an enhanced game of chance entertainment experience. Further, The present invention provides a means to allow multi-player slot gaming.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a gaming apparatus that incorporates the feeling of control that a player experiences when using the three dimensional environment and targeting features of a skill based video game, yet have the capability to maintain the random outcome requirements of standard video games of chance. In certain circumstances, the present invention may actually provide an element of control over the outcome, but it is the feeling of controlxe2x80x94not necessarily actual controlxe2x80x94that provides the unique entertainment value. The intent of the invention is to bridge the entertainment gap that currently exists between skill based video game entertainment and the traditional formats of video games of chancexe2x80x94resulting in a much broader demographic appeal for video games of chance.
The present invention as further described herein, may use a three dimensional software generated xe2x80x9cworldxe2x80x9d as the gaming environment. At the start of each game, an array of randomly or fixedly spaced images may be created which could appear to the player as either fixed or moving xe2x80x9ctargetsxe2x80x9d that can be selected with a targeting control input device such as a touch screen, trackball, joystick, or other human interface device. When the player locks onto a target with said human interface device, and presses a button, or touches the screen to confirm said locked-on condition, a virtual projectile may be launched to impact the target, eliminating it from view and redisplaying said target to the player as one of a series of randomly generated images that may stop as a fixed image after a set period of time. The game play may then continue until a predetermined image, or sets of images are displayed. The layouts of said images may determine the win or loss outcome of the game. Further, if the player does not react to the targets in a predetermined time frame, the game software may automatically complete the game.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a two-way video gaming apparatus for accommodating a plurality of players. Said gaming apparatus may include a central data processing station and a plurality of remote display gaming units. A two-way data link may be provided for connecting the central data processing station to the remote display gaming units. Each of the remote display gaming units may be capable of receiving image generation and position data from the data link and displaying a plurality of images in response to said data. A control means may be provided on each remote display gaming unit to allow a player to interact with the displayed images, and the results of said interactions may then be transmitted through the data link to the central data processing station. All these interactions may then be compared and a winner, or set of winners, may be selected based on the interactions and an established algorithm for winner selection. For example, the player who successfully fires virtual projectiles at the highest number of targets associated with his remote display unit may win the jackpot.
The above described objectives and many other features of the present invention will become better understood by reference to the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings.